Gravity Games
by cheerelei
Summary: Imagine that Dipper and Mabel are tributes in the 4th Hunger Games. Mabel volunteers as a tribute but she got injured and Dipper is forced to be a male tribute. What would they do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! It's me cheerelei from dA! Anyway, I made a Gravity Falls and Hunger Games crossover. This is my first fanfic in this account. I have another one but I forgot the email I used and password.** **So I hope you like this, I tried to think of what characters would go perfectly to each district. I'll be making another fanfic but it will be a draft or probably a collection of one shots. As for now, enjoy this story. Adios!**

* * *

><p>The reaping begins anytime soon. Dipper and Mabel woke extra early to do some last minute training. Dipper and Mabel are twelve and they are old enough to represent District 4 in the 4th Hunger Games. Mabel seemed okay with her fate as being a twelve-year old but Dipper isn't pleased about it.<p>

"Being twelve sucks!" Dipper sighed.

"Look on the bright side," Mabel happily said. "At least we will be career tributes just in case we are reaped into the games."

The twin's parents lived in the south of District 4, they sent them to their Grunkle Stan because to get some fresh air and practice on a perfect training ground.

"Dipper. Catch this!" Mabel threw a fishing net at Dipper. He got entangled but he managed to get out of it without injuring any part of his body.

"Mabel. Not cool." Dipper angrily told his sister.

"Sorry."

"Hey you two!" Grunkle Stan yelled out to the twins. "Come inside and have some breakfast!"

"Sorry Grunkle Stan, we have to train, train, train! Choo, choo!" Mabel started moving in circles.

"Don't come crying to me when you're hungry during the reaping!" Stan lazily informed them and went back inside the Mystery Shack.

Dipper and Mabel continued their training. Mabel was enthusiastic about it but Dipper noticed that other children went off to the Gravity Falls Lake to fish. Shouldn't they do that too? Dipper knew if he told Mabel to go fishing with him, she'd just tell him he should've took his days as an eleven-year old for granted.

Dipper picked up a net and told Mabel they should go to the forest.

"That's the spirit! C'mon, we've got training to do." Mabel grabbed Dipper by the hand.

While they were in the forest, Mabel and Dipper started to set some traps with fishing nets and traps with hooks. They have to silently wait for an animal to eat the berries they picked so they could put their traps into action.

After awhile, a doe saw the berries and trotted near it so it could eat. Mabel tapped Dipper on the shoulder and pointed at the doe. Dipper nodded and pulled the string that was hanging above them, but Dipper realized the string wasn't there.

"Mabel." Dipper whispered to his sister.

"Ssssh. What are you waiting for? Pull it." Mabel whispered. Dipper shook his head and pointed upwards. The string was gone.

"Where is it?" Mabel silently hissed.

Dipper shrugged. "I don't know." They heard a twig break.

"What was that?" Dipper asked but Mabel just gave him a shrug.

They heard it again. They looked over at the deer, the deer must've heard the breaking twigs so it scampered away. They looked in every direction. Soon enough, they saw a girl with red hair and freckles. She was holding two small axes in her hand and she seems not to be in District 4. The twins were about to chase after her but she quickly climbed up the tree by using the two small axes. Dipper picked up a rock and tried to throw it at her but the girl just looked intently at the two of them and went away by swinging into trees.

Dipper climbed up the tree where the girl was and saw the rope tied up in a branch. So that girl must've silently grabbed the rope in some way and tied it there so they won't be able to catch the doe. That girl sure was cunning.

"If she got reaped in the Hunger Games, she'll be a tough competition to other tributes." Dipper informed Mabel.

"True, true." Mabel nodded sympathetically. "But who can outsmart this?!" Mabel threw a dagger at Dipper without giving him a warning. Luckily, Dipper was able to move to the left so the dagger missed him.

"Mabel! Did you lose your sanity?"

Mabel laughed very loudly. Soon they heard a snapping sound again.

"Is she back again?" Mabel snorted between her laughs. The snapping sound became louder until the branch they were sitting on broke. Fortunately the rope from their trap was tied on the tree branch so it just swung two inches near the ground. But Mabel fell down to the ground.

"It hurts so bad."

Dipper slid down the branch using his hands. He noticed that there were splinters on his hands but that did not matter right now.

"Mabel are you okay?" Dipper breathlessly asked Mabel.

"I'm not really as nimble as I used to be." Mabel sadly said. "But I'm okay."

Mabel tried to stand up but Dipper tried to help her.

"You need first aid. C'mon, I'll bring you to Grunkle Stan."

Dipper put Mabel's arm around his shoulder. He carried her all the way home but they saw Grunkle Stan standing in the porch with his hands on his hips. He was wearing a tuxedo and his fez.

"Where have you two been? The reaping is going to begin in less than thirty minutes." Grunkle Stan gruffly told them.

"But Grunkle Stan, Mabel is-"

Grunkle Stan cut him off. "Whatever! Just get dressed and put Mabel on a wheelchair. There's a wheelchair underneath the couch in front of the TV."

"Thanks Grunkle Stan!"

Dipper unfolded the wheelchair and he made Mabel sit on it. He quickly went upstairs to change and went down backstairs holding Mabel's reaping clothes.

"Do I really have to?" Dipper asked, unamused.

Mabel shrugged. "There's no other way."

Dipper closed his eyes as he helped Mabel get dressed. There was a time he needed to slightly open his eyes so he can put the dress on Mabel and button it. Finally, Dipper was done buckling Mabel's shoes.

"Hurry up in there will you?" Grunkle Stan yelled. "We have twelve minutes left."

Dipper pushed the wheelchair and opened the door. They had twelve minutes to make it to the place of the reaping.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so what do you think? Next chapter is about the reaping. Rate, review and share to your friends! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper and Mabel were done having their names signed for the reaping. Dipper soon caught sight of his parents,

"Catherine, Rodrick!" Grunkle Stan happily said as he hugged Mabel and Dipper's parents.

"What happened to Mabel?" Mrs. Pines asked Grunkle Stan.

"Nothing much. Good news is, I'm betting $100 if anyone of them is chosen to be a tribute." Stan hooted.

"Stan, how could you?" Mr. Pines disapprovingly said while shaking his head.

The clock soon strikes at 2 o' clock. The mayor, who goes by the name Alex, told the history of Panem, how the Hunger Games came to be because of the rebellion. It all started when the thirteen districts rebelled against the Capitol. One of the districts was obilerated. Dipper felt sleepy because this kind of topic normally bored him to death. He only got sleepier when the Mayor Alex started talking about the rules of the Hunger Games. He sadly announced that there was no victor yet but there was a guy named Soos who can mentor tributes.

Soos went up the stage but the peacekeepers named Durland and Blubbs pushed him down because his name wasn't called yet.

Mayor Alex continued his speech. "May I present to you, Soos!"

The audience applauded. Soos gave a short speech and sat on a chair on the stage.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah. The representative for the reaping has finally arrived. Ladies and gentlemen, please give a hearty welcome to Carla McCorkle!"

There was an applause from the audience. Carla was about the same age as Grunkle Stan. Her face was completely covered in powder and makeup. Her clothing style reminded Dipper of a hippie. Her hair was pinned into a shape of a heart and she had brown hair but there was a white strand.

"Good day to all people of District 4!" Carla jubilantly said. "Today is reaping day! As you could see, we will pick a name from those bowls and whoever I pick will be a tribute. Do we have a deal? Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Everyone was so silent that you could hear Carla walking in those ten-inch heels. Carla went over to the bowl where the names of every girl from the age of twelve to eighteen in District 4 were. Before Carla could even put her hands inside the bowl, nineteen hands shot up in the air. To Dipper's horror, Mabel was one of the girls who shot up their hand into the air.

"Pick me! Me, me, me, me!" Mabel happily said, trying to stand up from her wheelchair.

"I pick her!" Carla gushed, pointing at Mabel. Mabel excitedly clapped her hands.

Dipper didn't want this to happen. Mabel's wounds from the fall barely healed yet. Dipper heard someone volunteer as male tribute. To his horror, the guy who volunteered as male tribute was Dipper.

"You want to be a male tribute? Why didn't you say so?" Carla pushed the wheelchair and went towards Dipper. The boys surrounding Dipper parted as Carla walked toward him.

"Hi Dipper. I guess we have to be tributes for District 4." Mabel cheerfully said with a grin from ear to ear. Her grin suddenly faded. "The thing is, we have to kill each other."

"Yes children! You're right. Even though you may be siblings, you still have to murder each other." Carla gave Dipper and Mabel a wink. In Dipper's opinion, Carla wasn't helping.

"Any remarks? Who wants to be the third tribute? Of course nobody can. There can only be two tributes, remember?" Carla gave a sinister laugh. And she led Dipper and Mabel towards a building. They were led into separate rooms. Dipper knew this was probably the time where tributes are going to say goodbye to their loved ones.

The first one who came in was Grunkle Stan.

"Sorry for betting on you like there was no tomorrow. Anyway, here's fifty dollars for you. I won the bet so I decided to give it to you. You deserve it."

Grunkle Stan gave Dipper the fifty dollar bill.

"Tell Carla if she remembers me. When we were in our early twenties, we used to hangout A LOT."

Grunkle Stan bid Dipper goodbye and closed the door. After thirty minutes, Dipper's parents came inside.

"Dipper, whatever happens, don't kill your sister. Let other people kill her but please, don't you EVER kill her." Mrs. Pines told her son. "You two are very special and you just can't kill each other off. That would be ruthless."

"Look at me Dipper," Mr. Pines firmly told his son. "Killing someone close to you but not related in blood is one thing, but killing an immediate family member is another thing."

Dipper hugged his parents.

"I'll miss you guys so much."

A tear rolled down Dipper's cheek. This was the first time he cried in five years. He couldn't believe he was a tribute. What if all the other tributes had finish each other off and Mabel and Dipper were the only ones left? They have no choice but to kill each other mercilessly. Unless one of them commits suicide, but committing suicide is tough especially if you don't have any problem with life. Durland and Blubbs came in and dragged Mr. and Mrs. Pines out of the room.

Last came in a girl named Livvy. She is one of Dipper's schoolmates. She was tough and fierce, she is one of the girls who raised their hands to volunteer as tribute. One thing Dipper knew about her is that she usually hangs out with two other girls named Chloe and Laurel. She is the smartest in class and if she became a tribute, she could definitely win.

She walked over to Dipper and sighed. She gave him a necklace with assorted types of beads.

"It's a necklace with chewable candy. I put thirty-five of them. the one in the middle is very special." She pointed at a pine tree about the size of the thumb nail. "Eat one each day on the arena to count the days you survived. Start with one shaped as an acorn. If you reach the pine tree, you are a survivor. If you ate it all, the thread I use is made out of the thread you use to make fishing nets so it will remind you of home.

Livvy placed a box of pine gum next to Dipper. It could be a gift. Or something that she wanted to give. She left the room and bid Dipper goodbye.

-oO0Oo-

Dipper and Mabel boarded the train that is bound for the Capitol. It will not take to long because the Capitol isn't that far from District 4. Mabel and Dipper changed their clothes for some "Afternoon Tea". When they were done dressing up, they went over to the place where they will have tea with Carla.

Soos was there. He looked pretty calm but he looks like he wants to eat the food on the table already.

"Carla I'm freaking hungry. Can we just eat?" Soos asked while drooling his mouth like a baby.

Dipper thought Soos would be a pretty decent mentor, but he acts rather childish and mad for food.

When Carla sat down, Soos grabbed a handful of loaf and started gobbling it down. He grabbed the teapot and instead of pouring tea into the teacup, he poured it on his mouth.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Dipper and Mabel exclaimed. "Chug, chug, chug..."

"Shut up and where are your table manners?!" Carla shrieked.

Dipper, Mabel and Soos stopped what they were doing.

"I can't believe career tributes actually act like this? What the HELL?"

After teatime was done, Dipper and Mabel went around the train. Soos happily showed them how "awesomely awesome" the objects on the train were. Carla was disappointed because Soos should be teaching and mentoring them on survival skills and strategies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Future chapters will not be just about Dipper and Mabel, there will be some about other tributes like Gideon, Robbie and Pacifica. I got a short mind block because I have to memorize a prayer in English subject, a speech and a Balagtasan (it's like a debate but only speaken in Tagalog). I don't have much tributes for other districts, you can PM me or send me a note on dA if you want your OC as a tribute. It will be easy, don't worry. Hurry up before it's too late! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Dipper and Mabel arrived at the Capitol. It was a fabulous sight. They had everything. Latest technology, fashion trends, food and everything else. Dipper wished he was a citizen of the Capitol because he didn't have to participate in the games, he had freedom. Mabel begged Soos and Carla if they can explore the Capitol more before it's too late. But Carla told them that they have to dress up for the day.<p>

ooO0Ooo

"It's too tight!" Mabel complained.

"Why don't you just try to stand up. Why don't 'cha?" Dipper asked her sarcastically.

Mabel rolled her eyes. "It's not easy."

"Well, you have no choice because today is the parade. You can't ride a chariot when you're on a wheel chair!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Well I would stand up. If only they had fancy crutches." Mabel stuck her tongue out.

"What are you waiting for?" Carla asked. Carla also worked as their designer beautician, so she had triple jobs to do to them. "I just hope you behave because you need sponsors for the game. If you don't have any sponsors, how will you survive in the wilderness? Jeez. I wonder what will happen to you out there. You could be nibbled by a snake, or you could bump into a tree, or you could fall into a bottomless pit, or you could get hurt!"

"Carla, you're exaggerating." Dipper calmly told her. "As if our chariots would tip over while we are in the parade."

"Whatever. At least you look gorgeous." Carla happily said as she fixed Mabel's hair.

_Carla is right, _Dipper thought. Mabel looked gorgeous in her outfit. Her hair was styled to look frizzy with black and blue highlights, she wore a turquoise dress that reached ankles and had a transparent pink cloth under the dress. Her dress had a texture of sequins and so her parade outfit made her look like a mermaid. Dipper wore a similar outfit, except that he looked like a butler in blue and pink, sequined-textured tuxedo.

After their makeover, they went to the City Circle to ride their chariot before the parade will start.

When the parade started, District 1 came first. The tributes wore a gold, diamond-studded outfit. For Dipper, it looked really fantastic. When it was time for District 4, Mabel and Dipper nervously grabbed the front of the chariot. They awkwardly smiled and waved to the citizens of the Capitol. Mabel tightly gripped on the silver cane she was using. Since crutches would make a bad impression to sponsors, Carla decided that Mabel will just suffer the agony of using a silver cane as a crutch.

They finally reached the mansion. It wasn't just any mansion, it was President Cipher's mansion. Once all the tributes have arrived, President Cipher. He gave a short but brief welcome speech about the Hunger Games. When it was over, they all headed for the Training Center. When they reached the Training Center, Mabel and Dipper spotted Soos and they immediately rushed over to him.

"Soos. C'mon, let's explore the Capitol." Mabel pleaded.

"Sorry dudes." Soos sadly said. "Carla is watching me."

Soos looked behind him and gave Carla an innocent wink.

Several Avoxes gathered around them and led them towards the penthouse Dipper and Mabel will reside in during their training sessions. They all looked around and happily enjoyed what they are having right now. There was plenty of expensive-looking food in the dining table. Most of the food on the table isn't even served in the Mystery Shack.

Dipper and Mabel sat down to enjoy their delicious meal. Dipper needed to live life the fullest because anytime when the games begin, he'd be drop dead. Carla was happy that they had table manners but her problem with them is that the twins keep slouching.

"Sit up straight. Please." Carla begged them.

"Hey Carla. Do you remember Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked her.

"Jungle who?" Carla irritably asked.

"Grunkle Stan. Stanford Pines?" Dipper butted in.

"That guy who I met after he punched a mugger? Of course! But he didn't last long in the Capitol. They had to send him away immediately. He destroyed a Capitol citizen's car after he saw me with that citizen. Why don't you finish your food? You have a long day tomorrow."

Dipper, Mabel and Soos groaned.

"But Carla, the night's still young." Soos complained.

"Remember, training starts at ten o'clock." Carla reminded them while crossing her legs. "I'm trying to help you to be fit. If you are fit and healthy, you have a chance at winning the games."

After dinner, Mabel and Dipper went off to bed. They had separate rooms but at least they were next to each other.

Dipper didn't feel sleepy, he felt scared. He went to the bathroom to wash his face. When he was sure that Soos and Carla were asleep, he went to the balcony to clear off his mind on what would happen next week. Next week would be the start of the games and if he won, he would still have to wait for the First Quarter Quell in twenty-one year's time. This brutal game never ends.

Dipper looked below him and he saw the people, celebrating. What was his parents doing back at home? Where they sulking in the corner, figuring out a way on helping Mabel and Dipper escape? Probably not. Or were they celebrating too? Nope. Besides, it was Mabel's fault. If it weren't for her stupid spirit of enthusiasm towards the games, none of this would've happened.

Dipper wanted to jump from the balcony but there was a force field. You could do nothing to escape. Dipper quietly left the penthouse and went to the roof of the Training Center. The roof had a garden but there was force field around it to prevent tributes from committing suicide. Dipper sat on a bench. He heard some footsteps and he saw the freckled girl. The same freckled girl he saw when they were in the forest!

"Hey you!" Dipper called out to her.

But the girl only scampered away. Did Dipper disturb her? He was going to have some tough competition with this girl. She is sneaky, clever and quiet. If one or both of her axes make a fatal shot at Dipper, he would have a chance to pick up her axes and throw it back to her.

ooO0Ooo

Dipper had a sleepless night. All his thoughts were on that girl. Is she an Avox? She didn't speak at all. It is seven o' clock in the morning. Dipper had to get up to eat breakfast.

Carla, Mabel and Soos were waiting on the table.

"Where have you been?" Mabel asked him.

"Yeah dude. I'm starving. My fats are gonna burn up." Soos said.

After breakfast, Dipper took a bath and got dressed in his training attire. Training starts at ten. So far so good. The main problem is, Mabel will have to practice while in crutches. That will definitely give her a bad impression to other tributes.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo guys! Next or probably next two chapters is about training sessions. The next, next chapter is about the interview with<strong> **Quentin Trembley. Rate, review and share to your friends! :)**

**What role should I give to Old Man McGucket?**


End file.
